guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive8
__TOC__ Archives ---- Archive #1 (My n00bish days) Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Archive #6 (Moar mindless spam...) Archive #7 Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' First post! First post =D! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Not rlly. -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) spam BSurge is for lazy people. Read: I like BSurge cause its c-4 material (BSurge is on skill slot 4, not liek ticktackBOOM material. That's where Shellshock and L Orb are for. Although it doesn;t hut all that much -- -- (s)talkpage 20:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :mmk SIGNING OFF now-- (Talk) ( ) 20:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Buhbye -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Air Only wimpy eles use BSurge. REAL air eles use Mind Shock! (on Healing Signet) --Gimmethegepgun 20:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Read the topic named spam -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::We both made it at the same time. Also, I stole your colon! HAHA --Gimmethegepgun 20:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Moar Spammage YAY SPAM!!! Cookie eats the 0800 00 1066 =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:27, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Yay, cookies -- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::So um.. what is it that we do when we're spamming? I've done it loads but i cant think.. Lets make it ARCHIVE time before Marco comes back? =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::When spamming you say pointless things, especially things that use up a lot of wikicode in order to increase the amount of KB taken up by your spam. Lord of all tyria 20:31, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Stole your colons! Hey, I've got an idea! Let's make another one of those indent pyramids! --Gimmethegepgun 20:32, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::'ol''d -- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: w/e Cress Arvein 20:33, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::'tt''l''y -- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Your a pro spammer, i think.. I saw you Here, and i think that is one of the greatest instances of spamming ive ever seen.. I also like the idea! COLON PYRAMID! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Damned college has reduced my spamming time, I'm supposed to be writing an essay now -.- Lord of all tyria 20:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Quit Ze Collage! Spend time spamming! Learn from me, i pwn at spelling! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Needs moar colons. Lord of all tyria 20:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::D'a'm'n'e'd''' e''di't''' c''on'f'l'i'c't's''' --Gimmethegepgun 20:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: lol Cress Arvein 20:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dont cheat on the Pyramid, makes it look nuubay -- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::pfft.. Okay =[ Moar i say though! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:38, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::un-over-indendting. or smthin -- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Stop stealing my dam colons. I need them. Lord of all tyria 20:40, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Went through like 10 edit conflicts to FINALLY be able to get rid of those colons >:( --Gimmethegepgun 20:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Spam iz ftw, no? x7 Edit conflict -.-" ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:41, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::ok Cress Arvein 20:42, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Yey... Rofl I wonder what marco will think when he sees this.. =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:42, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: he'll say something. i guarantee it. Cress Arvein 20:44, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but WHAT is the question.. Anyways, back to spam ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::It's his fault anyway, he helped a lot with the last pyramid --Gimmethegepgun 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::SPAM. Cress Arvein 20:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::--Gimmethegepgun 20:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hmmmm... SPAM! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Those don't chew up nearly as much as a few good lines of code will. AYBABTU! --Gimmethegepgun 20:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bamziwurshafloxkabob -- -- talkpage 20:49, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wins PvE. Lord of all tyria 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bamziwurshafloxkabob -- -- talkpage 20:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Moar Spam! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:50, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time to head back down methinks --Gimmethegepgun 20:51, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::=[ Ok ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:51, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, it's a sad fact of life, but to make a pyramid you have to come back down eventually :( --Gimmethegepgun 20:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but one question... How're we gonna make it 3d? ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Using blu-tack on your PC screen. Lord of all tyria 20:54, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Make it evil color shift and steal a movie theater's 3D glasses? --Gimmethegepgun 20:55, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I ran out of blue tack, it tastes so nice.. and i dont wanna go to the movie theater...! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:56, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Fine, I'll steal it instead. But you don't get one! --Gimmethegepgun 20:56, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Buy more blu-tack. Lord of all tyria 20:57, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Okays, ill just steal it off you using a magic laser beam to teleport things to me! and ill steal some blu-tack using the laser.. =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Cress Arvein 20:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Pyramid Iz Funn =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: if u say so. Cress Arvein 21:01, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You don't find this on the official wiki :) Lord of all tyria 21:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Moar spam and posts pl0x? we wanna reach 33kb or more before marco comes =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Place numerous large pictures in this space. Lord of all tyria 21:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::=D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:05, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Go find some then. Cress Arvein 21:06, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::I dont WANNA! *Kills cress for trying to make me get out of my comfy computer chair* =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'll do it for ya... but do talkpages allow hotlinking from other sites? -- -- talkpage 21:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You can make a link there, but you have to upload it to display --Gimmethegepgun 21:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Answers your question.. =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Im Bored.. EDIT NOW!! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Still Bored.. :::::::Still... Bored... ::::::I'm actually going to finish the pryamid in one edit =P :::::See? =D ::::1 edit so far.. :::Yay! ::Nearly done! :Done! =D! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Header Wins PvE. Lord of all tyria 20:45, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Bamziwurshafloxkabob -- -- talkpage 20:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dam fool stole my code. Lord of all tyria 20:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Spam You've gotta be shittin' me...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :At least you guys didn't complete the pyramid! ...damn...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe.. I did! =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::: pwned. Cress Arvein 21:28, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::To quote Cress.. Pwned! =D Okay night all =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:29, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Night? lol, it's 4:30 where i live!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Where you live phails. Thats right, with a ph. Lord of all tyria 21:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::yup. Where i live its half past 1 in teh mornin =D, so BYE AND GOOD NIGHT! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:32, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Woohoo that was fun! Instigated the pyramid --> Gimmethegepgun 21:46, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Created the idea of the pyramid -->-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You built the ones in egypt? You've aged well ^^ Lord of all tyria 21:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Yup, those mummy wrappings really preserved my body well.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:54, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wtf... No edits for more then 12 hours =Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:23, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Eh, Marco, i was wondering... How do you upload images? =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:58, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Shift-alt-u -- -- (s)talkpage 21:59, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::On the left hand side of the screen, under the advertisements, there's a link that says, "Upload Image." Use it to choose a file, then rename the file to w/e u want, then click "Upload Image." Voila. It's done.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:00, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hotkeys win 'Wiki -- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Except for the fact that shift + alt + u doesn't do anything?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Shift+Alt+U+Enter. Also, how would i go about taking a screenshot? ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Print screen button. Lord of all tyria 22:08, 9 November 2007 (UTC) =Reset= Resetting indent =D. You sure? i just tried that and it wouldnt work..? ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:12, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :try opening paint and bashing ctrl+v -- -- (s)talkpage 22:13, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nope =X ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Anyone!? ANYONE!? =X ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:30, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I guess u just phail.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Um what do you mean it doesn't work. There's a button called print screen. Press it while you are in Guild Wars. It should save it under /Guild Wars/Screens directory. — Nova — ( ) 19:45, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, problem being Bold text'It Doesnt Work'Bold text, because it doesnt save.. ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:47, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::When you take screenshot it saves it in the screens folder for GW. Also, you're obviously using bold text incorrectly :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:21, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Marco, are you ingame atm? =P, i just pmed your acc, but its ignoring me =O ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 12:46, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::lol, srry war, i usually leave my game on overnight. I'll be on for the next few hours if u still wanna catch me.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:34, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Your poor computer.. xD.. I'ma gonna be ABing, but i'll be talking to you =P ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:36, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Im bored. . . . ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:57, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You can do my hw if you want? Or, you can freak ppl out w/ these 1337 builds. Tht's wut I do in my spare time.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:58, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hey, i may be a nerd but i dont ENJOY doing hw =P. Yay, time to freak random pplzz out using teh builds =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:59, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::That's my (not-so) secret (anymoar) freaky build place.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:01, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Vandal Alert YAY! The person whose talk page you marco i just posted on is a vandal, just vandalised the Kurzick Elite Armor. YAY, maybe its HIM .. =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 18:03, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Yay!-- (Talk) ( ) 18:04, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::Todays the day GuildWikians go on their Vandal Hunt! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 18:07, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'm wielding a Vampiric Wiki Bow of Vandalslaying! -- -- talkpage 18:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm wielding an Vandaltracking Guildwikian Anti-Vandalbow of Vandalslaying! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 18:16, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm wielding Fists, betoch!-- (Talk) ( ) 18:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm wielding Skin of a Vipermagi! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 18:20, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Skin of Vipermagi ownz ^^ -- -- (s)talkpage 18:39, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Was it him? Weekend trips ftl --Shadowcrest 00:15, 12 November 2007 (UTC) LDOA Haha, race is on.. I WIN! marco, on my eles userpage it says.. I AM A LDOA =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 15:27, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Grats :D -- -- (s)talkpage 15:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::/dang-- (Talk) ( ) 19:54, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'm bored.. can we go spam SOMONE's talk? ANYONE!? Even mine.. ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Spammorage? plx. i ist b () |? |= |) as heel-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Nooo!!! why did u reverted my awesome-o edits @ skill stubs :? 21:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I put a reason on most of them. Check the history.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Needs a note on usage... like: Click on the skill icon to activate it?? 21:03, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::No, like skills it would be good with. It also needs related skills and qr links. DEFINATELY still a stub-- (Talk) ( ) 21:05, 16 November 2007 (UTC) What is this? A cleanup war between you and gep? cool.. *Pulls out deck chair, soda and popcorn and sits down to watch* --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:48, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm helping?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:49, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well yeah.. the race for adminship.. btw, who would nominate me if i asked for adminship? Everyone: No-one.. -.- --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:51, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, right. I thought you were talking about all the skill and monster pages that are spamming RC. And after you've been here a little longer, I'd prolly vote for you.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Cool. Anyway, i'ma voting for you for admin.. if you hadnt seen xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I saw it. Thanks. I've been watching that page like it's the decision to give me a death penalty or not. (Weird analogies ftw!)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:54, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I hope becoming an admin wont reduce your spamming time.. if it will, I'ma taking my vote back! =O.. Oh and i hope you dont go corrupt.. Like This Person.. =P --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::You call Entropy corrupt? Blasphemy! -- -- talkpage 22:18, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Progger, you didn't vote for me? Blasphemy! -- (Talk) ( ) 22:19, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::T'was a joke.. i didnt say entropy anyway, i said This Person =D.AND im not an Entrooper.. I'm a.. MARCOOPER! Btw, archive time marco. =D --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Btw Marco, I only just saw your RFA. Full support as you might have expected ;)-- -- talkpage 22:25, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Musics Wich bands u liek? 22:20, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Blink-182, some FOB, Taking Back Sunday, The Audition, Hit the Lights, Cartel, Armor for Sleep, Dashboard Confessional, Good Charlotte, Hawthorne Heights, Hellogoodbye, Motion City Soundtrack, some New Found Glory, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, some Simple Plan, Sum 41, some Yellowcard, Mae, +44, AFI, Forever the Sickest Kids, and little My Chemical Romance.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::and say anything.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::HelloGoobye = alternative rock?:P 22:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, alternative what I like mostly.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::U r emo? 22:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Was that a question or a statement?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:25, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::As i said before.. ARCHIVE TIME.. Again? xD.. Btw, marco i made this userbox for you if you become an admin.. I'm using it on my userpage already! --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:25, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Something just mucked up my talk page-- (Talk) ( ) 22:27, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::argh I cant stand edit conflicts!! 22:27, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::And that should be a Marcooper! 22:28, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::fixed. never indent userboxes ;) -- -- talkpage 22:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh crap i didnt mean to indent it xD --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Woah, where'd the other edits go?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Reverts to an older version? And @ Warwick: I see, but it still got indented O_o Even if you leave the colon. Ah well, I'll probably never fully understand wikicoding. -- -- talkpage 22:38, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well this is what happened y'see.. i reverted it cause i had no idea how id screwed it up. --Warwick (Talk) ( ) 22:39, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I had, but when I tried to tell so some comments where gone :P -- -- talkpage 22:40, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::So back on topic, was that a statement or a question Shady?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well to answer it, I am not emo. I love life, and I love people. I am teh anti-emo-- (Talk) ( ) 22:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC)